


Snap me

by DreamInblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun added Chanyeol's bestfriend back on Snapchat who goes by the name of Kai and he wishes he never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap me

**KAI**

> Hey babe

> Dirty talk?

**BLOCK**

Are you sure you want to block this user? 

|Cancel/Ok|

**Ok**

* * * * * * * * * * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

 

"Give me this fucking phone back!!" 

"Sehunnie has something to hide, doesn't he?" Dumb hyung number one teases him. 

"It must be nude photos he took for his boyfriend! Or of his boyfriend" Dumb hyung number two continues.

"Oh but Baekhyun, Sehunnie here doesn't have any boyfriend. He's a lonely and antisocial guy who never had any actions in his life except with his hand so for who would he even took nudes?" 

"Ah, I forgot for a moment he was such a loser! Maybe it's for his cat, then?"

"Must be it. Sehunnie loves his cat so much, I won't even be surprised if he told me he had something going on with it"

Sehun learned not to get mad and talk back to his two friends because it would just be a waste of his saliva and a way to exhaust himself. Even if he throwed a tantrum at the moment, they would still be engrossed in their conversation and not even spare a look at him even if he was the main subject of their little talk. 

So he only sighes before returning to eat again. They are in their university's cafeteria for lunch and when he had wanted to play a game on his phone to spend some time, Chanyeol had made a beeline for it and had snapped it from his hands. Sehun stayed stunned before he remembered putting a password on his phone but the second he saw Chanyeol tracing the exact pattern he saved, his heart missed a beat.

"How????" 

"You're too obvious Sehunnie. I knew you'd trace the letter M for Miranda Kerr. You're obsessed with her and yet you're gay, I could never understand"

"Ugh, fuck you and give my phone back you giant!"

Well, that's how it had begun.

"I can't. If I don't do it, he'll skin me alive but not before filling my ears with shit for hours.  _I trusted you Chanyeol! I thought you were my bestfriend Chanyeol, you only had one thing to do, help a guy in need, won't you? Blablabla_ "

Sehun blinks.

"What are you even talking about?"

"The real question is why did you block Kai on Snapchat without even talking to the guy once?"

"I don't know any Kai..Who is he?" 

"Are you serious? He's my bestfriend, remember?" Chanyeol gave him a judging look before paying his whole attention to his phone "The one who moved in Busan and I go visit whenever we have vacations. Does it ring a bell now?"

"Oh..hmm the dancer, right?"

"Right" The older nods.

"So.." Sehun clears his throat "What with him?"

"Well, he added you on Snapchat because that's the only social media you use. Actually he wanted your number first but I told him you weren't ready for that yet. You need time to crack your shell so I gave him your snapchat username" 

"Stop helping me socialize, please? I don't need it, I told you a lot of times I don't want to. I'm awkward with these kind of things. If I even have this application, it was because you forced me to download it!" 

"Hey, I didn't have any say in it! He almost begged me on his knees for me to only give him your number so at least acknowledge the poor guy. And it's been two weeks since he's trying to talk to you but he understood after a certain time you blocked him and now he's all desperate on me so I had to do something about it"

"Wait wait. Is he the guy who called me babe and wanted me to dirty talk the second I added him back?" Chanyeol grimaces.

"I told him not to do that..No wonder you blocked him with you being a prude and all But! I just added him again" The older shows Sehun's phone screen and the Kai guy is indeed in his list of friends again. 

"Okay okay I won't block him again but I don't promise I'll talk to him!" Chanyeol grins from ear to ear before glancing at Baekhyun who was laughing out loud as he looks at his own phone.

"That will do for now" Chanyeol looks back at Sehun's phone before he bursts into laughter too.

"What are you still doing with my phone??" Sehun tries to take it back but he fails as Chanyeol has a strong grip on it.

"What the fuck Sehun! I didn't know you were into that!" Baekhyun keeps laughing while the younger tries to guess what could be so funny to laugh to on his phone. 

And then he freezes.

"Fuck no" 

"Sorry Sehunnie. I sent this picture to your whole contact list. You're lucky you don't have many friends but...good luck for explaining this to your parents!" Chanyeol chuckles.

"I hate you all!!" Sehun stands up and goes to Chanyeol's side to snap his phone back harshly before he leaves the cafeteria in a rush.

When he finally dares to look at his screen, it shows a picture of him in a black and white maid dress with a heavy make-up on.

Don't misunderstand him. He was just curious, that's all. There was nothing to it. There's definitely nothing wrong with him going back to the costume shop near his flat every month to try and buy some disguises. It wasn't his fault if the owner took a liking to him and made him try a lot of clothes and wear makeup. Definitely not. 

**From: Baekhyun**

>  **You know you were very sexy in it? Chanyeol just sent the picture to Kai and I think the guy is having a nosebleed. He sent Chanyeol a text with a lot of thanking and hearts ^.^**

Sehun groans. He will definitely never reply to this Kai.

That night, the blonde had a lot of explaining to do to his parents. 

"Mom! I told you I don't have a boyfriend and I didn't wear it for anyone okay?!"

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

Sehun is in his favourite flashy pink pajamas when he receives a notification from Snapchat. He thought it would be Chanyeol or Baekhyun sending him dumb things like usual but he finds himself blinking three times when he sees the name of Kai.

He pushes his tongue against the inside of his right cheek and consideres his options. It wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy, right? And if he is too pushy or anything Sehun could just ignore him forever. Indeed, they live miles apart so he doesn't mind doing so.

Unlocking his screen, Sehun takes a deep breath before clicking on the app. It is a big achievement for him as he isn't used to speak with total strangers like that or even consider it. But when it was happening, he would begin to feel nervous and his heart would beat fast. He hates it. Sometimes, he wants to be like his friends; he wants to be talkative and friendly. But he just can't, with his timid nature, he does everything to avoid confrontations and relationships.

Kai had send him a snap and not a text and Sehun finds himself gulping. Raising his trembling hand to his screen, he clicks on the snap and Kai's face appears. 

It took Sehun's breath away. Sure Chanyeol was always telling him his bestfriend was handsome and sexy as fuck but Sehun never would have imagined he was  _that_ handsome. Shit, Kai is smirking on his snap and it is like he was staring right into Sehun's eyes. 

Black-haired and tanned guys have always been Sehun's favourites and here he is going to talk to one. Not to mention this one is beautiful and Sehun is sure he has a hot body as well. He is a dancer after all. He licks his lips at the thought of the man on the picture dancing sinfully in front of him. Shit...

Unfortunately, Kai is cocky. And Sehun rolls his eyes when he looks at the caption:  **Couldn't resist me right, pretty boy? ;)**

Sehun hates cocky men the most.

When the snap disappeares ten seconds later, Sehun swipes his fingers to the right in order to chat with the other.

**ME**

> Don't bother. Chanyeol already told me you begged him to make me talk to you"

The response comes only ten seconds later. Kai is fast.

**KAI**

> Shit!!! He told u that?!

Sehun wants to type a reply but the other beats him to it again.

> Alright. I was the one who couldn't resist u, pretty boy ;)

**ME**

> But I don't remember meeting you...

**KAI**

> U didn't...

**ME**

> So..Where did you see me?

This time, Sehun has to wait for more than five minutes to get a response from Kai. He furrows his brows, is the other already tired of him?

**KAI**

> That's something really embarassing to admit tho...

**ME**

> You already embarassed yourself once or twice so it's okay..Tell me?

Sehun is very curious. He couldn't understand when and where Kai could have seen him. He keeps on calling him pretty and the fact that he asked for his number from Chanyeol proves that he knew how Sehun looked like. But the blonde is sure he has never sen Kai before.

**KAI**

> When did I even?? I never embarass myself, just for u to know

**ME**  

> You did tho..When you asked me to dirty talk

**KAI**

> It's called FLIRTING babe ;) U scared me, thought I did sth worse

**ME**

> Yeah okay, don't change the subject 

**KAI**

> Okok, so...

> I was taking...pictures with Chanyeol's phone and I wanted to check them out so I clicked on his photo gallery and found some of you.

> You're very cute

> and pretty

> and so sexy babe

> I fell in love <3

Feeling the warmth of colour invading his cheeks, Sehun bites his lower lip harshly. He couldn't anymore, this is all unfamiliar to Sehun and he needs to retreat.He never knew how to react in this kind of situation so he decides to ignore Kai.

All the messages and snaps he receives after were not even looked at as he buries himself into his blanket and forces himself to sleep.

He hadn't blocked Kai though so he didn't felt as guilty as he should be...

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

"You're so dead Oh Sehun. You'll die from my hands, I'm warning you!" Sehun looks at Baekhyun who only shrugs before giving his attention back to Chanyeol who was fuming.

"What did I do now?" 

"I didn't have any sleep because of your fucking ass!!"

"Don't involve my ass in this case, please. It did nothing"

"Shut the fuck up!! Kai confessed to you and you didn't even have the balls to give him a response! What is wrong with you?"

"..Did he confess?"  _Wasn't he just teasing me?_

"Uggggh!! Are you being serious right now? Kai was whining all night about how you were perfect but you didn't want to talk to him and that he was so in love but you didn't even give a fuck about him!"

"Oh come on, he doesn't even know me, how could he fell in love? Don't mess with me"

"Sehun" Chanyeol stares at him intently "A man doesn't need to know you to fell in love. He only needs to look at you and in your case, you have a pretty face with a sinful ass. What else do you want him to know?"

Sehun facepalmes.

"I can't believe I'm friend with you" He shakes his head before he takes his books from his locker.

"Everyone is like that in our generation Sehun. You need to adapt and be part of the society. We're not in the fifties anymore, you know"

"Oh fuck you. I don't need to do that, I can't believe you're telling me to change myself just for people to like me. I don't need that unlike you"

"Sehun..." Chanyeol gazes at him with sad eyes "I just want you to be happy and to stop being alone. You know I care for you.." The younger sighes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry for being rude. I'll try to like people more, okay? And to give your Kai a chance" The taller beames.

"Oh my god, thank you! I swear you'll not regret it Sehunnie! I know you and I know Kai is the perfect guy for you"

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

**ME**

> Hey...

**KAI**

> SEHUUUUN! ;.; Why are u so mean?! You ignored me all night T.T

> You're so baaaad

> You're worse than me

**ME**

> You asked for it...

**KAI**

> They usually like it when I compliment them..

**ME**

> Yeah? I'm not THEM tho

**KAI**

> Oh, I know ;) 

> You're the most beautiful <3

**ME**

> Kai...

> Stop it, alright

> I don't like it 

**KAI**

> Whyyyyy?

> I'm only telling the truth

> God, if I was in Seoul rn...

**ME**

> What would u do?

**KAI**

> I'd take u on a date and then we'd fuck all night

**ME**

> Don't force me to ignore u again

**KAI**

> Don't leave meeeeeee!! I'm sorry, okay!!

> We'd only go for a date

> (and then I'd seduce u into at least giving me a blowjob)

 

 

> Sehun?

>Hey

> Noooooooooooooo ;.;

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

Sehun likes Kai.

At least that's what he learned after talking to the guy everyday for two weeks. 

Yes, Kai is still cocky and flirts with Sehun whenever he can but the younger finds him very cute and funny too.

But even though they chatted for so long, Kai is the only one to send snaps to the younger as Sehun still feels a little awkward.

He had tried to take snaps to send them to the older but..they were never good enough. He was ugly in all of them. So he tried to hid his face with his hands or things like that but it only came worse so hehad given up.

But today, he is determined to send one to the tanned man as the other keeps on pestering him to send him one.

**KAI**

> Sehunnie

> pls pls fucking pls I need to see ur beautiful face :(

> stop torturing me u devil!!

> it's already been 2 weeks since u promised!!!!

> do it!!!!

**ME**

> Alright alright!!

> Just

> Let me take one I can show u witht feeling ashame

**KAI**

> I'm waiting <33333

He sighs. Kai is so annoying. Sehun doesn't even know how to take good selcas. Does he need to turn his head to the right? To the left? To face the camera? Should he smile? 

He struggles for a while, trying to pull his most beautiful expression for Kai. 

Wait, why should he anyway? He just needs to take one, he doesn't need to be pretty at all!

No, no, no...he can't send an ugly picture of himself to Kai ughh...since when does he like Kai that much?

**KAI**

> Hmm...

> Did u forget me again? :(

> U know, i'm waiting for 10min already...

Damn, Sehun takes a last one and sends it without even looking at it..That's what is happening when he's under pressure! Shit, he couldn't even see if it was okay or not!!

**KAI**

> OMG FINALLY

> I JUST RECEIVED THE NOTIF OF UR SNAP AND IM SCARED TO LOOK AT IT 

> IM TOO FUCKING EXCITED SEHUNNNNN hbdficfjicf ♥

Sehun gulps as he stares as his screen with apprehension.

**Kai made a screenshot of your snap**

Sehun's eyes widen. What..what? WHAT?

**KAI**

> AWWWWW SEHUNNIE YOU'RE SOOOOOOO CUTE 

> Thank u so much omgggg

> I fell in love again <3333

**ME**

> Why the fuck did u screenshot it???

**KAI**

> U were just so beautiful, I needed to

> and dont be shy, I have a lot of pictures of u ;))

**ME**

> Wht do u mean..?

**KAI**

> Well, first the one where ure dressed as a maid is my phone wallpaper 

> Shit...u dont know what ths pic does to me <33

> then Chanyeol sent me a lot of them hehe :DD

**ME**

> You don't need me to send u snaps then

**KAI**

> ofc I do!!!! Pls u only sent me one 

**Kai sent you a snap**

Sehun smiles as he stares at the older pouting and giving him puppy eyes.

Yeah, Kai is just very cute. The caption is too:  **Sehunnie :'(( pls send me snaps everyday <3**

**ME**

> Only if you're being good!

**KAI**

> I'll be good!!

> I'm already good to u, aren't i?

Sehun can't suppress a grin as he reads their conversation. He knows he began to be fond of Kai and that he really likes him.

But he is still scared. He is already thinking of them further in their relationships and he doesn't know if they could even be together.

He tries not to think of it but..he already imagines what it would be like to have Kai as a boyfriend. Kai is sweet and lovely; he loves to dirty talk a lot and Sehun never does it back but he still enjoys it a little.

But when he imagines what it would be like to have Kai in front of him, he feels very nervous.

Kai is so good-looking and sure of himself while Sehun is not. He doesn't even know if he could talk to the older without stuttering or blushing like the virgin he is. 

Relationships are definitely not for him.

 

**KAI**

> Damn Sehun, I'm staring at the snap you sent me

> Your mouth is just asking to be fucked tbh

 

> Can i use ur pic to jack off to??!

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

**KAI**

> Are u still mad?

> Really?

> Hey, I promise I only touched myself down there once or twice while thinking of you

 

That guy has really no shame. Sehun shakes his head while he turns off his phone. He doesn't know how to deal with Kai. 

Kai is too unpredictable. Too honest. 

And a playboy.

What is he even doing losing his time with Sehun? Can't he just find himself a girlfriend or a boyfriend in Busan to fuck and leave Sehun alone?

But then he got an idea. Kai won't be the only one to play dirty with him. 

**ME**

> I'm not mad at you

> I'm just feeling extremely hot thinking of you and ur big BIG cock

Sehun laughs as he's sure the older would be staring at his screen with widened eyes and gasping.

**KAI**

> Sehun...Is that still u?

**ME**

> Ofc, wait a bit. I have something for you

He can't believe what he is about to do but he is tired of Kai being a horny beast all the time and Sehun staying in his role of a prude. He wants to have some fun too and he knows not to go too far. 

He just wants to tease Kai a little.

Pressing the button to take a video, he looks at his phone seductively while slowly licking his lips before he slides his hand down his naked torso as he lowers his phone to follow the gesture. The video stops when he is reaching his pants, a hand threatening to pass past his underwear. 

As he checks if the video is good enough, he smiles as he imagines Kai's reaction when he would see it. 

It is the first time Sehun does something like that and he doesn't feel ashamed like he thought he would.

Sending the little video, he patiently waits for Kai to give him a response.

Teasing was definitely enjoyable for once that he is the one doing it. 

**KAI**

> Shit Sehun!!!

> Damn u really know how to make me lose my mind

> How do I save that clip thooooo????

> Fuck fudging fuck, that smile tho

**ME**

> Did u like it? :P

> Do u 

> perhaps

> want

> more?

**KAI**

> Are u seriously asking me that?! 

> You damn tease 

> Are u touching urself as well??

Sehun's eyes nearly pop out of his head. 

**ME**

> Are u? Shit Kai, ur so horny all the time!

> U need to calm your hormones a bit

**KAI**

> Whs fault is tht?

> hmmmm it feels so good tho

> If only I could listen to ur voicee

Sehun sighs. What was he expecting of Kai anyway? He hadn't want Kai to masturbate when he sent him the video. How could he become aroused with a video of ten seconds?

**KAI**

> I wanna send u a picture of my cock

**ME**

> Wtf???! Please don't!

He grimaces. Kai is so weird. He could never understand him.

**KAI**

> Why not?

> Don't u wanna see how hard it is for u? *winkwink*

> I'm sending it anw

Sehun didn't think that Kai would dare to do something like that... but he is obviously wrong as Kai's beautiful dick appears on his screen.

And on the caption is written:  **How would it look against ur lips, I wonder ;)**

He almost faints.

 

That night, Sehun woke up from an awful nightmare. Kai's dick was alive and it was chasing Sehun everywhere he went. It even had a sadist face and a moustache which looked like Johnny Depp's. 

He shivers as he thinks about it again.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sehun ruffles his hair while he sighs for the hundred time. 

He wants to kill himself as he stares at all the books displayed in front of him. He doesn't have the courage to do anything as the only thing he did for the past hour was to stare at his papers. He couldn't wait for summer vacations to come. He only had to survive two months, only two months, he keeps telling himself.

It isn't like he would do anything on his holidays. He indeed knows he would spend all his time inside his house either reading books or being on his laptop.

But it is still greater than going to uni, right? 

"Sehun" Someone calls him but he frowns as he doesn't recognize the voice. He raises his head to gaze at the beautiful face of Im Yoona.

"Oh" Yoona chuckles as she sits beside him.

"You look like you're going to shoot yourself anytime from now"

"Do you perhaps have a gun to save me from this hell?" 

"Ah, no I'm sorry. But I could help you with your homework assignments?" 

Sehun nods gratefully before flashing her a smile. He had only talked to Yoona twice even though they were taking the same classes and she has always been nice to him. He admired her in a way because she was one of the best in their course while Sehun..well he is just average.

She stays to help him for almost two hours and Sehun is surprised at the fact that he could talk comfortably with her -without any walls dressing between them.

When it is time for them to part, the blonde gives her his number and tells her she can ask him anything in exchange for her help.

Socializing isn't so bad after all.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

**KAI**

> You asshole!

> How dare u do tht to me?

> Don't u ever think of my feelings?!

> Am I nothing to u? 

Sehun rubs his eyes and groans as it is still fucking early to deal with Kai's bullshit. 

He had just woken up and checked his phone to see the hour but then he saw that Kai had chatted with him. It is only 6am for god sake!

Feeling curious, he clicks on the app and furrows his brows as he stares sleepily at his screen.

What is happening now?

**ME**

> Go to bed Kai..

**KAI**

> No! I need to know!

**ME**

> WHt??

**KAI**

> Since when did u find urself a girlfriend????

>  Was it fun playing innocent and breaking my heart

> I thought..

> I thought u liked me too..

**ME**

> I don't have a gf Kai. What are u talking abt?

**KAI**

> REALLY??????

> No. I know you're lying again

> my poor heart :'((

**ME**

> Kai, I don't have one! Who told u that?

**KAI**

> I have my sources..

**ME**

> It's Chanyeol isn't it?

**KAI**

>...no.

**ME**

> Stupid, Chanyeol is just messing with u. His hobby is to deceive ppl, don't u know that?

 

**KAI**

> So, u rlly have noone? 

**ME**  

> I promise

Why does he have to promise him anyway? Kai isn't his boyfriend and they aren't even dating. He can be with anyone he wants without having to explain himself to the older. 

He can go find himself a lover right now and Kai would not be able to prevent him from doing it neither would Sehun feel guilty.

He isn't Kai's anything.

He isn't, damn it! But why does he want to be so badly? 

It makes no sense, Kai is arrogant and narcissistic and childish and whiny, not to mention horny all the time, but Sehun likes him. He likes the older a lot.

 

**KAI**

> Be my boyfriend then

**ME**

> No

**KAI**

> I'll buy you cookies

**ME**

> Idc

**KAI**

> Bubble tea..?

**ME**

> ...

> ...

> OK

 

It isn't his fault. Kai knows how to sweet talk Sehun. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

"Heard you got yourself a hot boyfriend" Chanyeol smirks "What do you say?"

"..Did you think I would thank you?" 

"Hmm yes, you should to be honest. You and the love of your life are together because of me"

"Are you joking? It's all your fault he's harassing me all the time and sending me dumb messages and pictures and annoying the fuck out of me"

"Aww, you're so in love with Kai, it's so cute!" The taller pinches his cheeks and Sehun blows a raspberry.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" He pushes Chanyeol away to wipe his own cheeks as there was grease on them.

"Ughh shit! I hate you so much" He takes a tissue from his bag and wipes his cheeks with it.

"You know it's not true"

"Go fuck yourself"

"What a nice idea!" He creepily grins and Sehun grimaces in horror. Why can't he have normal friends?

"Wait, what the fuck did you tell Kai anyway? He thought I had a girlfriend" 

"Ah that! Well, I saw you with Yoona, you know the most beautiful girl of our campus. No big deal. So I had to tell him"

"Yeah, it was no big deal. She was only helping me with my assignments so you didn't have to create a trouble for nothing"

"Well, at least you're a couple now! I'm so proud of your little egghead! Next step is to send your new boyfriend some nudes, okay?" Chanyeol tries to pat his hair but Sehun pulls his chair away before he can.

"Stop it!!" 

"Why can't you accept my love?" He pouts while Sehun rolls his eyes.

"Where's your own boyfriend?" 

"He stayed home today. He's sick, I think he caught a cold. I wanted to stay with him but he demand me not to"

"You should have" Sehun whispers.

"Heard you!"

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

**KAI**

> Hey boyfriend <3

**ME**

> Hey Jongin

Kai had told Sehun his real name a long time ago as he explained that "Kai" was only a pseudo he used for his dance shows. But Sehun had never called him by his real name until now. It felt a bit weird to him as it felt like he was talking to another person. 

**KAI**

> Am I not entitled to get a heart?

**ME**

> ...

**KAI**

> Sehunnie

**ME**

> ...

**KAI**

> Alright, be like tht, idc at all!!

> Anw I just thought of smth

**ME**

> You did..?

**KAI**

> Shut up

> I still don't have ur number. Why is that?

**ME**

> Bcz you're already too annoying on snapchat so I don't want to risk giving u my number

**KAI**

> asshole...breaking my hearteu everytime :'(

> and if I beg? Please Sehun, my pretty pretty Sehun, can I have the privilege to have ur number? 

**ME**

> Let me think

> no.

**KAI**

> Whyyyyy? I'm not that annoying!!

> I'll only send u ten messages per hour

> maybe more, I don't want to lie

 

It isn't that he doesn't want to give Jongin his number but rather he is scared to do so. If he does, he knows Jongin would want to call him, but he isn't ready for that. He knows that if they were to call each other, they would be so awkward, they would have to hang up.

He doesn't have anything to say to Jongin. What can they even talk about? 

It isn't like sending messages. At least you could think throughly of what you want to say and take time to reply, but you couldn't do that in a phone call. Imagining his mind turning blank in the middle of a call with Jongin and not knowing what to say perturbates him. 

 

> So...?

Well Sehun has to stop overthinking everything now, hasn't he? He had promised himself he would stop making walls around his heart and that he would let some people in. He wants Jongin to be the one who would break all of them for Sehun to finally be himself. 

He doesn't want to care for anything anymore and to just live it up and fpr that he has to take it upon himself and to make some efforts.

**ME**

> Here 

He types his number and presses the enter button with a second of hesitation. Isn't Kai his boyfriend now? Of course, he has to give Kai his number. Sehun has to stop being an idiot and to overcome his shyness.

**KAI**

> Thank you <33

> I'll call you later <3

> /sighs/

**ME**

> ..?

**KAI**

> I wish I still lived in Seoul

> I could have met u sooner

> And we'd be all lovey-dovey 

> I could hug u whenever I want and cuddle u and kiss u and even blow u

> We could fuck in the college toilets at lunch time

> and I'd always have my hands all over u 

> giving you hickeys to show everyone you're already mine

> and to wake up with you by my sides

> you'd look so beautiful with the rays of sunshine lighting ur face

**ME**

> Did you finish your sappy monologue or...?

**KAI**

> fuck u

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sehun begins to spend more time with Yoona as their timetable matches perfectly and he foinds himself really liking her. He already consideres her as a good friend and she is also his confidant. When they are together, they would always talk about love and what not. 

Sehun had told her he was in a relationship with a guy who lived miles apart and Yoona told him it sucked but that he needed to do anything possible for their relationship to function if he really liked the other.

Well, he really likes Kai.

"Hmmm, maybe you should call him first? You have his number now, right? I think he would be very happy if you're the one to make the first step" She says while mumching on her sandwich.

"But" He frowns "I don't know what I could tell him. I'm so awkward when it comes to these things"

"Well, you could chat with him for so long, I think calling him now wouldn't cause a problem. You know him well, don't you? Then everything will go smoothly when you'll call him and you'll see you were stressed for nothing"

"Maybe you're right"

"I am right Sehun. Just call him tonight"

"But-"

"No but" He sighs. 

That's why he didn't want relationships! Everything was so complicated!

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

**KAI**

> and then I had to change her diaper and it smelt so bad 

> fuck, I wanted to cry

> like I couldn't smell anything else than baby shit for hours

> please let's never have babies

> or if we have one, you'll be the one to change his diaper, am not going through that again

 

Sehun doesn't even care about what Kai is telling him. He is nervous, terribly nervous, awfully nervous. God, is it really a good idea? It it ended badly, he would kill Yoona. 

He is fiddling with his sheets before he takes big breaths and looks for Jongin's contact on his phone. He is saved as "Jongin ♥" as Jongin begged him to at least add a heart to his name. 

His heart is pounding fiercely in his chest as he finally presses the call button. Now listening to the "bip" sound, he begs Jongin in his mind to not take his call. But Jongin does..Of course he does.

"Sehun..?" He gulps. Why Jongin's voice had to be so sexy and manly and a pleasure to the ears while Sehun's sounds like a dying pig.

"Hey, are you there? Or is it just an accidental call? Because I'd be so disappointed if it was the latter. Please let me hear your voice?" Jongin continues and Sehun feels like he is dying and going straight to heaven. He had called Jongin...Can he hung up now?

"Sehun! I hear you breathing...Won't you talk to me?"

"Jongin.." His voice cracks at the end and he feels so embarassed, he ends the call and hides himself under his blanket.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid what was that? Do you really enjoy making a fool out of yourself or what?_

He hears his ringtone and wants to bury himself under the ground.  _Don't call back, god damnit!_

But Jongin calls him many times until Sehun can't ignore it anymore and takes his phone.

"Stop it!!!"

"Hey baby" 

"I hate you"

"I know" He can imagine Jongin grinning into his phone.

"But..you called me" He cutely laughs.  _How to breathe?_

"I did.." There is a silence just as Sehun feared there would and he wants to cry as he feels like a nerd. Why couldn't he hold a simple conversation? Why is he such a loser? 

"I love your voice" He bites his upper lip as he feels his cheeks turning red and tries not to squeak.

"I..I love yours too" 

"Wow, the haughty Oh Sehun is finally complimenting me, what should I do?" Sehun finally feels more at ease each time he would listen to Jongin's laugh and soon enough, they are both engrossed in their conversation with a smile on their face. 

Talking to Jongin was a great idea after all. He would have to thank his friend for that.

"Sehunnie" He hums as he turns to lie on his back and stares at his ceiling. 

"You know how it is soon summer vacations" He hums again.

"Well, I was thinking...of going to Seoul for the whole break?" 

"Ye-yeah?" His voice wavers as he thinks about meeting Jongin for real.

"And I also thought I could stay..at your place for when I'll be coming..?"

"What?!" 

"Well, we're a thing, aren't we? Don't you feel happy? Because I am, Sehun. I'm fucking excited and I can't wait for me to go to your place and take you in my arms"

"What..what about Chanyeol?"

"He lives with his family. There's no place for me there. And you have your own flat, plus you're my sweet boyfriend so you'll not refuse me, right?"

Sehun palms his face as he thoinks about it. 

To live with Kai? For three months? God he will have to fight with the other to preserve his virginity, he is sure the older would jump him the moment he would step into Sehun's flat.

Okay he is exaggerating but if Jongin was staying for three months, they would have to do it, right?

Oh god, he is already panicking.

"Yeah..ok"

"Thank you!! I'm so happy! I'm going to count the days before I see you baby. Shit I can feel my dick is excited as well"

Sehun isn't even surprised anymore.

 


End file.
